


Drabble: Conflict

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-03
Updated: 2003-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Conflict

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

The clash of swords was blinding. The sun reflected off the well-used blades, but the fighters refused to notice. The battle had been going on since early evening and showed no sign of stopping.

"Concede!" One of the fighters screamed at the other, though the spectators could not tell which one.

"And let you win?" That was Boromir, they were certain of that. He was breathing hard, but did not let it slow him.

"Yes!" Aragorn's hair was matted over his eyes. The Ranger's hair would be cut tonight, the Fellowship knew.

"Never," Boromir returned, and the fight began anew.


End file.
